scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Flashlight
A flashlight is a portable hand-held electric light. It is an invaluable tool for the gang to use in their investigations at night or anywhere that's dark. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) ''Hanna-Barbera Presents: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Insert details here. (Daphne Has Risen from the Grave!) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two ''Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details there. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) Insert details here. (Li See Lion) Insert details here. (The Fiery Hoo-Doo) ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (Escape from Skeleton Canyon) Insert details here. (The Skeleton Speaks!) Insert details here. (Thunder Castle) Insert details here. (The Ghost of Grizzly Gulch!) Insert details here. (The Ghost of Mean Blacksmith Smith) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (Fear at Fifty Fathoms) Insert details here. (Down Town Clown) ''Laff-a-Lympics'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Beef of Bagdad) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (The Sorcerer's a Menace) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season two Insert details here. (Scooby's Roots) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (The Stoney Glare Stare) Insert details here. (A Night Louse at the White House) Insert details here. (Sherlock Doo) ''Scooby-Doo Mystery'' (SNES) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo Mystery) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. (The Really Big Show) Insert details here. (Ghost of the Fearful Frontiersman!) Insert details here. (Cave Fear!) Insert details here. (Lost) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Ghost Riders in Disguise) ''Cartoon Network Presents'' Insert details here. (Puppy Power!) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ) Insert details here. ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' Insert details here. (The Haunting of Hambridge) ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo Readers'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Camping Caper) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (The Aliens of Area 49) Insert details here. (Project Rainbow and the Poughkeepsie Experiment) Insert details here. (Island of the Jabberwockies) Insert details here. (Tea for Doo) Insert details here. (Triassic Bark!) Insert details here. (By Hook or by Crook) ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and the 13th Ghost'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 106. * Hanna-Barbera Presents ** #5(b). Daphne Has Risen from the Grave! * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 207. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 101. ** 102. ** 106. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #16. Li See Lion ** #20(a). The Fiery Hoo-Doo * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #6©. Escape from Skeleton Canyon ** #7(b). The Skeleton Speaks! ** #7©. Thunder Castle ** #8(a). The Ghost of Grizzly Gulch! ** #11(d). The Ghost of Mean Blacksmith Smith * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 104. ** 109. * Dynomutt (Marvel Comics) ** #2©. Scooby-Doo: Fear at Fifty Fathoms ** #5©. Scooby-Doo: Down Town Clown * Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics) ** #8. The Beef of Bagdad * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 114. The Sorcerer's a Menace * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 201©. Scooby's Roots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 103(b). The Stoney Glare Stare ** 109. A Night Louse at the White House ** 111. Sherlock Doo * Scooby-Doo Mystery (SNES) * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #10. The Really Big Show ** #12(a). Ghost of the Fearful Frontiersman! ** #18(b). Cave Fear! ** #20(b). Lost * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #6(a). Ghost Riders in Disguise * Cartoon Network Presents ** #24. Puppy Power! * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 112. ** 114. ** 202. ** 203. ** 205. ** 207. ** 213. ** 306. ** 307. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem * 101. The Haunting of Hambridge * DTV8. * Scooby-Doo Readers ** #18. Scooby-Doo! and the Camping Caper * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #2(a). The Aliens of Area 49 ** #11(a). Project Rainbow and the Poughkeepsie Experiment ** #44(a). Island of the Jabberwockies ** #57(a). Tea for Doo ** #63(a). Triassic Bark! ** #67(a). By Hook or by Crook * DTV14. * DTV15. * DTV16. * DTV17. * DTV20. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #1. * DTV25. * DTV27. * DTV28. * DTV29. Brian Levant films continuity ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) ''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' continuity Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' continuity The gang each get their flashlights out before going into Kingston University, but Daphne's flashlight slipped out of her hand and far away, due to her hand being covered by a hand puppet of herself. Fred handed her another one. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) When Fred was forced to rest at Daphne's summer beach house, the rest of the gang were left to solve the mystery of Dorsal Foot. Velma was excited to say Fred's catchphrase for a change.BCSD: , season 2, episode 1. Insert details here. ( ) Daphne used a flashlight when she and Scooby went snooping into Harriet Vander-Grauff's office.BCSD: , season 2, episode 5. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 objects Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 objects Category:DC Comics objects Category:Hanna-Barbera Presents objects Category:Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Novel objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo objects Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the 13th Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 season objects Category:Video game objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects